


Red Plays Black Games

by ladysekhmetka



Series: Re Ex Somniis Erotica Collection [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Dom/sub, Flogging, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Safewords, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Drop, Threesome, Top Drop, clothespins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladysekhmetka/pseuds/ladysekhmetka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where a flushed polyamorous three way plays kinky little black games with each other.</p><p>Follow up to my Three Leaf Red Clover story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Officers Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Karkat is the bad guy, Terezi is the officer caught and Sollux makes a rookie mistake.

 “You'll never get away with this!”

Terezi grinned as she said this, kneeling naked on the floor of their respiteblock. She was bound tightly in rope. The lengths coiled in patterns around her torso, framing her breasts and holding her arms behind her. Each of her calves had been bound to her thighs so she could do little more than wiggle her hips and move her knees. She lifted her nose towards Karkat, following his location around the room as he paced around her. He was still wearing most of his clothing; he had only removed his shirt so far.

“Ha ha, but I already have, Officer Pyrope!” he taunted her. He grabbed her hair to shake her head back and forth, “You're here, against the Mayor's orders, without telling anyone where you were going.” He grasped her chin and lifted it up so he could look directly into her sightless eyes. “I have all the time in the world to do whatever I want to you.” he purred.

She grinned and then spit at him. “Fuck you, Vantas.” she said cheerfully, “Criminals always lose to Justice!”

Karkat froze. Slowly, he wiped the glob of spit off his face with a murderous look. He grabbed her left horn and pulled her head to the side. She yelped and slid her knees further apart so she wouldn't fall. He slapped her, “You're going to pay for that, officer.”

She laughed at him. The sound was haughty, her breath underneath it coming faster. “Oh yeah? What are you going to do?”

“This!” he exclaimed triumphantly and reached forward to pinch her nose shut. Terezi squeaked in surprise. She tried to pull back, but Karkat wouldn't let her, laughing mockingly at her.

“No, no no!” Terezi exclaimed. Her voice sounded like she was congested. She struggled in her ropes. “I can't see anymore!”

Karkat chuckled, “That's the point, officer”. He fished a plastic clip out of his pocket and slid it over her nose, replacing his fingers in keeping her nostrils shut. He ran his hands over her face and dug his fingers into her cheeks. “I can't have you fucking ruining my surprise for you.”

She shuddered, reacting to his tone. “What surprise?”

Karkat chuckled low and moved so his lips were lingering just over hers. Terezi felt his breath on her lips. She swiped her tongue out quickly and they ghosted across his lips, confirming he was that close to her. “You'll find out, later.” he murmured over her mouth. He moved his hands slowly over her form. She trembled and he could see her excitement, fluids dripping down her thighs and the tip of her bulge sticking out. He dug his clawed nails into her hips and drew them up. Terezi moaned as he reached her breasts and then gasped as he moved back down to pinch her grub scars. “De... depraved criminal!” she gasped, arcing her torso.

“Depraved?” Karkat replied incredulously. He languidly moved his hands back down to her thighs, alternately stroking them and scratching them. Terezi moaned low in her throat. Her bulge was fully exposed now and Karkat fingered her legs and hips just out of its coiling reach. “You have no room to talk, Officer. I'm not the one dripping on the floor, bulge exposed like a desperate bitch. Does the Mayor know he hired a depraved pervert?”

Terezi flushed teal. He continued to play with her thighs, still remaining just out of reach of her bulge. She cried out, “Stop that!”

He raised an eyebrow and paused his hands' movements. Terezi shook, what looked to be tears forming in her eyes. Her mouth parted slightly to let her tongue dart in and out. It reminded him of a slitherbeast's, trying to taste the air to make up for not being able to smell it. She was beautiful and wretched all at the same time. Karkat shivered. He muttered “Rezi” as he leaned in to kiss those parted lips.

Contact and Terezi moaned. Slowly he kissed her, tongue tracing her lips softly before entering her hot mouth to taste her. She returned the kiss almost timidly, letting him take the lead.

He broke off the kiss, both of them breathing heavily. “Are you sure you want me to stop,” he asked before biting her bottom lip hard. She cried out, tears running down her face. He hissed, “Slut.”

She shook her head dazedly. Karkat knew that if her eyes hadn't been ruined in that accident sweeps ago, they would would have been horridly unfocused and distant, consumed by lust. Her expression was stunned. Already her tongue was doing its flickering motion again. “You... you can't” she whispered.

With the delicacy of a surgeon, he wrapped his fingers around the very end of her bulge . She sobbed as it writhed in his grip. “You will find, officer, that right now I can do whatever the fuck I want.” She bit her lip. Her head fell back as he slowly lowered his hand down her length, more and more of her bulge wrapping and twining itself in his grip and around his fingers. Her hips twitched as she visibly tried to not buck into his warm grasp. “It's okay,” Karkat murmured, voice smooth as silk. “You can like it, officer. Show me what a depraved pervert you are.”

She whimpered, lips parting even further. Karkat ran the fingers of his other hand over her lips, toying with the tip of her tongue before shoving them in her mouth. She gasped in surprise, recoiling slightly, but wrapped her lips around the intruding appendages, tongue running along them like they were the sweetest thing in the world.

Karkat licked suddenly dry lips as he watched Terezi take in as much of his fingers as she could. She wrapped her tongue around and between the two fingers, slowly suckling on the digits. “That's good, officer,” he said, his voice catching as he slid his now wet fingers from her mouth. She sighed at the loss and he continued in an insinuating voice, “Only a pervert would be so skilled at sucking things...”

Terezi ducked her face away, “Fuck you! Shut up!”

Karkat frowned. He firmed his grip on her bulge and pulled up. Terezi shrieked in shock. He growled, “You're not the one giving fucking orders around here, bitch.” He reached down with his other hand and firmly pushed the two wet fingers into her nook. “Got it?” he spat out.

She keened in response. The sound slid up in scale and volume as he pumped his fingers deeper into her. She managed to bare her teeth and growl at him in a threatening manner when he paused. He glared back and wiggled his fingers deeper while squeezing her bulge. Her mouth dropped in a gasp, body shaking helplessly. She stuttered, “I... I got it, please don't stop, please, oh please.”

Karkat grinned viciously. She clenched around the fingers in her, hips undulating into his touch. He twisted his fingers in her ever so slightly, just the way she liked it, and stroking her bulge firmly and steadily. She started showing signs of approaching orgasm, her breath low and heavy with a hint of whine at the end of each exhalation. Karkat smirked and took his hands away.

Terezi froze and then sobbed. “No!” she sobbed, “Gog, no, don't stop now!”

She said it with such a delicious, pitiable whine. Karkat laughed as he carefully tasted her fluids on his fingers. “I thought I said I was the one giving orders.” he said firmly. She opened her mouth to reply, but he interrupted by stuffing his fingers back between those parted lips. “I think you're lost the fucking right to speak. You keep giving retarded orders. Clean those off for me, will ya?”

Terezi growled around the fingers, tongue already licking her own fluids from his fingers. She jumped in surprise at the sound of a door opening and closing elsewhere echoed through the hive. Karkat reached over to grab something off the nearby side table. “Shh,” he grinned, pulling his fingers back out of her mouth, “Sounds like the surprise is here, officer. I hope you like it.”

He stood. Terezi tilted her head upwards at his urgings. He chuckled and slid the ring gag between her parted lips with no problem. She gasped in surprise. He leaned over her to fasten the strap behind her head and she ran her tongue along his upper bicep with a whine. “Now sit there quietly like a good little captive for me,” he teased, “I'm going to get your surprise. Don't move a muscle or I'll be very upset.”

He walked into the other room, leaving the door open, though Terezi had no way of knowing any of this. There were low murmurs of conversation in the other room, too low for Terezi to hear the actual words spoken.

She squirmed on the floor. She didn't have the leverage with her bound legs to pull them back in so she could at the least rub her legs together. She wanted to relieve the ache in her groin. Terezi moaned low, impatiently wishing Karkat would come back with this 'surprise'. The tension was crafted like a noose and she could feel drool from her mouth start to drip down her face. She whined in frustration, the wait seemingly lasting forever. An eternity of nearly ten minutes passed. Then, she heard two sets of footsteps, one shod and the other barefoot. 

Terezi turned her head towards the sounds. “Miss me, officer?” Karkat laughed. She scowled in his direction and growled through the gag. “Ops, that's right, you lost your speaking privileges, my bad. Here's your surprise; my men caught him snooping around and decided to keep him.” A warm body practically landed in her lap, leaning against her upper torso. She leaned down to snake a tongue across warm flesh and gasped. “That's right, it's your rookie partner, Mr. Captor.” Karkat cackled.

Sollux's arms and torso were bound in a much simpler pattern to the one binding Terezi, but his legs free. His bulge was already out and lashing around against his pelvis. He had also been blindfolded with a length of cloth, another ring gag in his mouth and earplugs stuffed in his ears. 

“Do you like it, officer?” he taunted, running fingers along Sollux's ears, causing the bound troll to wiggle. Terezi groaned as his bony ass ground against her bulge, “I know you were looking for him since he went missing. I bet you didn't think you'd find him like this though. We may have 'taught' him a few things.”

Sollux arched his back, rubbing his already wet nook against her bulge, moaning low. Terezi cried out through the gag as her bulge slid into his warmth, causing the skinny troll to whimper. She shrieked, trying to pull away, but couldn't. 

“Oh, come on officer,” Karkat said as he walked behind her, kneeling to speak quietly in her ear, “Don't tell me you haven't though about this sweet little ass”. He grabbed Sollux's hips and pulled him down hard and fast against Terezi. Both moaned. “Riding your fucking bulge and moaning like a whore in your ear. Go ahead, enjoy it. He doesn't know it's you; he can't see or hear, so enjoy your surprise.”

Terezi gasped as Sollux whined and moved in her lap, his nook squeezing her bulge as he ground against her. Karkat bit Terezi once on the shoulder, causing her to buck up into Sollux, and moved around to kneel in front of the two bound trolls. He leaned forward to kiss Sollux's open lips, who eagerly returned the kiss, and gently stroked the yellow bulge between them. Sollux gasped. His back arched even further, his shoulders in sharp angles against its curve. Terezi was breathing low and heavy again within moments, little whine echoing at the end of her breaths. Karkat grinned and scooted back, pulling Sollux with him and off Terezi's bulge.

Terezi froze and then completely flipped her shit. She screamed and cried in frustration as she was denied a second time. 

Karkat smirked viciously and ran his hands over Sollux as he watched her breakdown. “You didn't think I would let you finish so easily?” Sollux was rubbing his body against Karkat, licking his face. Karkat chuckled and ran his hand down the other troll's body gently. Sollux moaned and leaned back to give full access to his body. Karkat chuckled and rubbed Sollux's grub scars, causing him to squirm eagerly. “I gotta say, your partner here is pretty eager to be touched. We did have a lot of fun earlier and it seems he's ready for more.” He laughed at Terezi's shrieked outrage. Kissing Sollux's shoulders, he stood up. He unzipped his pants, the zipper sounding unnaturally loud over Sollux's whimpers and Terezi's gasps. “His mouth is amazing, by the by...”

Karkat lowered his pants just enough to expose his own bulge, the flesh spilling out eagerly. He grabbed the larger right horn on Sollux's head and pulled the other troll into his crotch. Sollux whimpered and tongued at his bulge until it slid it's way into his open mouth. Karkat groaned as Sollux wrapped his lips around him despite the ring gag. Terezi gargled angrily as she listened to Sollux suck noisily at Karkat's bulge.

“Hmmm, yeah, fucking suck that shit,” Karkat growled, pulling on Sollux's horn again. The bound troll moaned and slid forward, taking more of Karkat's length into his mouth. Terezi whined and Karkat laughed as he grabbed the larger right horn with his other hand and thrust firmly into an eager mouth. Sollux cried out in surprise, audible despite being muffled by bulge. He relaxed into the motion, giving a pleased little hum every time Karkat flexed his full length completely into his mouth. “You should see this, officer, he's taking the whole fucking length of me like it was his favorite fucking snack, the filthy little bulgelicker. His pert little lips are so fucking sexy wrapped around me, it's almost vomit inducing with how fucking amazing it is.” 

Terezi grunted, her mind painting vivid pictures to the sounds she was hearing

“Oh, fuck,” Karkat groaned, “I'm going to use his damn mouth like a fucking bucket too, make him swallow every single drop.” He continued to thrust into Sollux's warm and eager mouth, keeping up his commentary, describing every single motion for Terezi's benefit. “Such a fucking willing piece of meat, your rookie. Gog Reh – uh, officer, it's like he can't get enough.” Karkat moaned. He was getting close.

He came, quickly and suddenly, soft gasp as he drove his bulge as far down Sollux's throat as he could before pulling back slightly. Sollux dutifully swallowed as much as he could, but some of the material remained pooled in his open mouth. Karkat took a few deep breaths before pulling completely out. He fixed his pants, his bulge retreating back into his body, and petted Sollux's hair. “Fucking amazing skills, officer. You taught the rookie pretty well.”

Terezi growled in anger. Karkat dragged Sollux around and back into her space. He undid the buckle of the gag in Sollux mouth and pushed him forward so their lips touch. Sollux eagerly kissed at Terezi's lips, the taste of his tongue and Karkat's material flooding her senses. She moaned as she responded to the kiss. “Are you ready to earn the end this little play, officer?” Karkat asked mockingly. He waited until Sollux broke off the kiss and pulled him up so he was standing. He guided Sollux's hips around until his coiling bulge touched the tip of Terezi's tongue.

Sollux cried out “Yeth!” as his bulge shot into her mouth as she stuck her tongue further out to wrap it around the yellow appendage. “Thank you, oh oh, yeth pleathe, that'th amazing...” he moaned as she wrapped lips awkwardly around him.

Terezi groaned as she sucked at the bulge in her mouth. His taste was immediate. It was all she could discern through her taste. Her mind focused on this one perception of reality. She almost didn't notice Sollux's cries and keens as she serviced his bulge diligently. Her body was so sensitive from being denied twice that it almost felt like she could cum from just the stimulation through her mouth.

After a few moments, Karkat pulled Sollux back. Terezi started to cry, close enough to almost count again, and Sollux whispering a soft 'pleathe' under his panting breath. “Patience, surely your nook wants a little action too.” Karkat said. He guided Sollux back down to his knees.

Karkat shifted over and laid Terezi down on her side. Her cries intensified as her legs were shifted around, the limbs stiff from how long she knelt on them. Karkat moved behind her and lifted her left leg up so her nook was completely exposed. Her thighs bore the faint teal of her excitement and Karkat grinned as he reach over her body to guide their third into position.

Sollux moaned a soft “Oh, yeth, thank you,” as he angled his bulge into Terezi's dripping nook. She sobbed as he slowly pushed himself all the way in. Karkat hummed, pleased. He reached down to slowly stroke her belly, again just out of reach of her bulge. Sollux began to grind into her nook in wide shallow movements.

Terezi moaned through her sobs. The sensations from bulge and nook were different enough that it was like being back at square one, only her body was aching for release. She went limp as her nook was pounded and her bulge left grasping at air.

“Gog, gog,” Sollux huffed, “not going to latht long, pleathe...”

Karkat tsked and reached down to grab Terezi's bulge and stroke it. This time, he did so loose and quick. Terezi screamed her pleasure, probably loud enough for even Sollux to hear because he ground down on her even harder. They both began to cry out over and over in near harmony. Karkat could feel a thin sheen of sweat form over her skin as she trembled under the two pronged attack on her genitals.

She didn't even go through her usual tells of an approaching orgasm; just one moment of sudden frozen silence and then she screamed like someone was murdering her, genetic material spilling everywhere like it was mating season. Sollux whispered “Fuck” as he continued to grind against her, causing her orgasm to go on and on until he too came with a sudden whine of pleasure, whimpering as he emptied himself into Terezi and all over the floor. She shuddered one final time before laying incredibly still, her only movement from her chest as she breathed and the occasional twitch of a muscle.

“We're not getting that fuckin stain out,” Karkat muttered to himself in awe as Sollux slowly pulled out of her with just a wheezy sigh from the literally fucked stupid girl. He reached over to pull the quick release loop for Sollux's wrists, the rope around them tied separate from the rest of the harness. He pulled both earplugs out. “Are you okay, Sol?”

Sollux nodded as he wiggled his wrists out of the now loose rope and pulled off the blindfold. “Damn, KK, did you kill her?” he asked, carefully pulling the rest of the rope off his body.

Karkat flinched as he finished untying her left leg carefully, then starting to do the same for her right. “No, shitstain,” he hissed, “I just fucking did what she asked me too. Here, I'm going to roll her over into your lap so she doesn't drown in her own material while I untie the rest.”

Sollux nodded and helped Karkat roll the limp form of their matesprit over so he could start carefully undoing the knots. Since her head was right there in his lap, Sollux unbuckled the gag and carefully pulled it out of her mouth. “Cool idea with the nose clip” he complimented, pulling the object off her nose.

Karkat chuckled as he got the knot free and slowly started to unwind her free. “I got that idea from your kismesis, believe it or not, the bastard. It's normally used to help seadwellers learn how to not fuck up when switching from breathing with their lungs to breathing with their gills. Figured it would work for cutting off her scent sight. Hey, lift her up for a sec.”

They got her untied and she was starting to show more signs of life than just breathing. “Here, let me take her and you can clean the mess up.”

Karkat frowned. He liked doing aftercare, but they really didn't need the floor to actually stain. “Fine, but I'm only going to do the floor.” he groused

“Okay, I'm going to run the trap then. We all need a bath desperately” Sollux said, wrinkling his nose.

Sollux gently lifted her with his psionics and disappeared with her into the ablution block. Karkat quickly cleaned up the floor with a couple of already stained towels that had already been used once or twice for that purpose. Taking his probably ruined pants off, he put all of the dirty laundry in a basket. He took a deep calming breath and made his way to join the other two.

They were already in the trap, a monstrous affair that had been the big selling point for this apartment hive. Terezi was hanging on to Sollux for dear life, face buried in his shoulder and trembling against him and Sollux was gently rubbing her back. He looked up at KK and smiled, gesturing him to come on in.

He did so cautiously and Terezi lifted her head up suddenly, nostrils flared. “Cherry,” she crooned hoarsely, reaching one shaky hand out to stroke his cheek, “Sweet, amazing Cherry.”

He caught her hand and softly kissed it. “Did you like it?”

“Hrmmmm,” she purred with a pleased tone, “Evil Karkles is best Karkles. Come here.”

She weakly tugged her arm and he moved with the motion closer to the two of them. He shifted his grip so he could hold her hand comfortably as he snuggled against her back and she turned back into Sollux with a content sigh. “Are you okay?” Karkat murmured.

“Oh yes,” Terezi said, “Just basking in the aftershocks.”

Karkat kissed a rope mark on her shoulder. “Good.” A moment of silence and he poked Sollux in the arm, “Hey, I was asking you too, bee brain. She wasn't the only bitch in the room today and you didn't answer me earlier.”

Sollux poked him back, though he did it to Karkat's forehead, “No shit, Kar. I'm fine and it was a pleasant and amazing time. Thank you.” Karkat grumbled in response and rubbed Terezi's scalp carefully around her horns. “Hey, let's get her clean before you start doing that and putting her to sleep in the trap.”

Terezi whined as they pulled out of the hug and Karkat lightly tapped her nose in playful reproach. “We get clean and we can then snuggle somewhere dry where we won't drown.”

They soaped her down, carefully around the various rope burns, and Karkat washed her hair, cradling her body against his while Sollux cleaned himself off. Once he was done, Karkles handed a now drowsy Terezi off to Sollux so he could do the same for himself.

They got out, Karkat carrying Terezi this time, and dried off. “Pile?” Sollux asked

Karkat nodded and they shambled out into the respiteblock to tumble into a large pile of cushions, Terezi folded between them. She yawned sleepily and kissed both of them before nodding off. “Pity you both,” she mumbled.

“We pity you too,” Sollux replied


	2. Sans Psionics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Sollux's powers are sealed away, Terezi plays a highblood lady, Karkat gets to swing a flogger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After fighting this chapter for weeks, it's finally okay enough for me to post! Please let me know if I missed any grammar or spelling mistakes as I am my own proofreader.

Sollux hadn't even closed the door to the apartment hive when he heard “Hey, Appleberry!” shouted from the main block.

“Hey, TZ,” he called back, kicking off his shoes and putting his jacket on a coat hook.

“Guess what came in today?”

He rounded the corner of the entrance way to see into the main block. Terezi was sitting on their well loved and abused couch. “What came in” he asked. She grinned her shark's grin and thumped her hand on the coffee table to draw his attention to a smallish sized box sitting on it. 

The outer packaging looked official and Sollux caught the company name 'Keigen PsiTech Solutions' on it. The pieces fell into place and his breath caught in his throat as he realized what the box contained. “That's right!” Terezi said, smelling his realization when he moved to sit next to her, “Be sure to thank Fef for cutting the red tape for me. Military grade dampeners are a bitch for civilians to get without Imperial level connections.”

Sollux forced himself to swallow around the moan that was half formed in this throat. Psionic dampeners worked by creating an electric hum that negated a troll's psionic powers when transferred through the horns into the skull and brain. It was a painless and temporary way to disable a psionic, used by law enforcement, military bodies, even the medical field. 

They were also used for more pleasant and kinky situations as well. They had gone through a large number of commercially available dampeners like they were candy. Sollux's powers were too much for most brands to last more than a session or two. He remembered complaining about it to Feferi during one of their feeling jams, but he didn't think she'd step in and get them sent. “I will,” Sollux replied hoarsely. “Did... did you want to uthe them tonight?” he tried to ask casually.

Terezi grinned. “It's up to you, but I believe that Karkat is cooking and plotting as we speak. You know how he gets when he combines the two activities.” Sollux felt a shudder of anticipation wash through him, and he wrapped him arms around Terezi to kiss her on the lips. Terezi made a small noise under his lips and kissed back. “Shall I tell Karkles you're game?” she asked breathily when they separated.

“Hmm, no, I will,” he replied, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

She purred pleasantly, licked his cheek teasingly, and said, “Good luck then.”

He stood and walked around the couch to step into the nutrition block where Karkat was indeed elbow deep in ground meat and bread crumbs, an evil plotting expression on his face. “Hey there, dumbath,” Sollux barbed as he wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist from behind.

Karkat flinched slightly at his touch, but he settled, stole a quick kiss from Sollux and turned back around to continue kneading the meat. His grin grew. “Hey there, bee brain. Talk to Rezi yet?”

“Yeth, the told me about the package already.” Sollux replied, snuggling his face in the crook of Karkat's neck.

Karkat shuddered at the intimate touch. “Get me the parsley please,” he asked. Sollux didn't want to let go of his other matesprit, so he used his psionics to fetch the container of leafy green bits down. “Lazy ass fuck,” Karkat teased. He poured some on the meat and began to work it in. “You want to use them tonight?”

Sollux sighed into Karkat's neck, causing the other troll to squirm at the sensation. “Yeah, I think tho...” he replied softly.

“Scared?” Karkat asked, grin sadistic.

“No,” and the word came out more flustered that he cared to admit. “It'th juth... thethe are going to be tho much thronger than the oneth we've been uthing. They're probably going to completely cut me off from my powerth.”

“Isn't that the point?” Karkat asked as he started forming the meat into a loaf shape.

“Yeth, it ith..” Sollux admitted, “It's juth exthiting and thcary all at the thame time...” Karkat snickered at the admission, “Oh, thut up, bulgelicker!”

“Pft, you wish,” Karkat replied as he softly elbowed Sollux. Sollux reacted by softly sinking his teeth into Karkat's neck. “Ngh,” he whined, “Keep that up and dinner's going to be delayed.”

“I don't mind...” Sollux replied, licking the bite mark after he spoke and then running a light spark of psionics over the area.

“Oh hell no!” Karkat gasped before attempting to spin around to throttle Sollux. Sollux caught him in his psionic grasp and he struggled against then. “Fuck, you better enjoy using those while you can, you bulge chaffing ass!” he hissed as Sollux leaned over him to ravage his neck. “TEREZI!!”

“Thhh,” Sollux replied, eye widening as he pinning the other troll's hips against the counter with his own, held the rest of him still with his psionics, and silenced Karkat with his lips. The other troll rolled his hips up into Sollux and whined under him as he played Karkat's body like some obscene instrument.

He was just getting the most amazing gasps, low and melodic, from Karkat when he heard a clearing of the throat and Terezi's voice, low and dangerous. “Mister Appleberry, are you distracting Karkles from food preparation?”

Sollux looked behind him to see Terezi's amused expression. “Yeth, I thure am.” he replied, cheerfully, running a thumb over Karkat's trembling lips.

“Rezi, help,” Karkat said rather unconvincingly as he licked his lips slowly.

“I think, we should get started a little early with tonight's activities...” Terezi said slowly, grin widening on her face, one eyebrow raised. “Since our resident psionic is being... contemptuous.”

Sollux grinned, almost manically, and asked playfully, “How are you going to make me?”

Terezi stalked up and pinned both of them to the counter, leaning in close “I don't have too,” she replied, leering grin on her face, “but if you insist on playing hard to get, well, I'll just take Karkles into the respiteblock and leave you to your own devices...”

“So cruel, Mith Legithlacerator.” Sollux replied, “I guess I'll just have to thubmit mythelf to your cuthtody.”

He let Karkat go, who instantly threw an arm around his neck and pushed him down to his knees. “I was thinking more along the lines of highblood lady, her faithful servant and a disobedient slave...” Karkat purred, looking up at Terezi for approval.

“Well, that would be different.” Terezi grinned. She raised an eyebrow, “Appleberry?”

Sollux shuddered and looked up, gaze hot. “I'm game.” he replied.

“Dinner can wait,” Karkat purred, leaning his weight over Sollux's shoulder, “Let me just get it put in the thermal hull and I'll be right out.” He kissed Sollux on the ear and let him go.

Terezi grinned and prodded Sollux with her foot. “Come on, let's get you sexy.”

“Pft, I'm alwayth thexy,” he shoot back, shakily standing back up.

Terezi wrapped her hand around his wrist and pulled him back into the main block. “Sit, let me get set up.”

Sollux sat on the couch and watched as Terezi opened the package on the coffee table and started laying out the contents. First was a bottle of horn glue and a bottle of glue solvent. The glue helped the dampeners stay in place and transfer the hum from the rings to the horns consistently. Next, she laid four small rings made of electronics, one set slightly larger than the other. Sollux felt his breath catch in his throat. The rings looked heavy and a little frightening.

“Okay, food's put away for now,” said Karkat as he came in to the main room. He leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped his arms around Sollux's shoulders, nibbling at his ear and pulling him back against the couch. “Ready to play, bee brain?”

Sollux shuddered and then nodded. Terezi grinned and picked up one dampener, adding the glue to the inner wall of the metal ring. “Okay, hold still.”

She slid the ring over the larger of his left horns and he shuddered as the hum traveled down his horn and into his pan. The left side of his head went fuzzy and a faint whine escaped his throat. The sensation overwhelmed his thoughts, ten times worse than any previous experience and a small whine escaped his throat. “Fuck,” he hissed.

“Shh, it's okay,” Karkat nuzzling him, “I got you, take a deep breath. Remember if you need to stop, you have a safe word.”

“Okay, here's the second one.” Terezi said, her hands brushing against his right horn. The hum was suddenly pleasant as it balanced out and filled his whole brain. He bit his lip and shivered. “How's that feel?”

Her voice sounded far away and he opened his eyes to look at her. “Rezi...” he sighed, weakly flopping his hand at her.

“Is he gone?” Karkat asked behind him.

“Oh yeah,” Terezi replied. She tilted his head up to look at her and he could see the amusement in her face. “Sollux, are you okay?”

“No... yeth? Can't think...”

Karkat wasn't helping, running his fingers along Sollux's thighs. “Are the stronger ones suppose to make him this loopy?”

“Just until the glue dries,” Terezi replied, “We may not have to use the smaller two.”

Sollux gasped as the hum suddenly shifted down and to the side somehow and he could think again. “I'm good, okay, it'th not bad now.” He reached up to feel at the metal rings on his larger horns. His powers were practically gone now, just a faint buzz tingling under his skin. “Fucking hell, these thingth are amazing.”

“Do you want the other two?” Karkat asked, as his fingers slid up his shirt to rub lightly against his grub scars.

Sollux shivered and tried to push him away with his psionics. Nothing happened. A thrill of helplessness ran through him as Karkat continued to play with his body. “Kar... oh gog.” he moaned, squeezing his eyes shut. “thith ith fine... fuck, better than fine.”

Karkat growled and yanked Sollux's shirt up and off before pushing him forward to pin him against the couch, hands on his wrists. He ground up against him and bit the back of his neck almost as if he were flipping black for him. Sollux moaned, flexing his ass back into Karkat's hips. “Don't move,” Karkat hissed as he let go of Sollux's wrists to roughly scratch down both of his arms and chest to the button of his pants.

“Oh, pleathe,” Sollux gasped, digging his fingers into the cushions as Karkat stripped the rest of his clothing off of him, fingers teasing and tormenting.

Once he was completely naked, Karkat grabbed Sollux's larger left horn and pulled him back off the couch. Terezi had apparently slid away because she now held their toy box in her hands. “Collar and cuffs for our misbehaving little slave, my faithful Cherry!” she chortled, “I'm going to get ready for my part.”

Sollux shuddered as Karkat took the box from Terezi and started to dig through it. He pulled a thick dark leather collar and matching cuffs connected by two chains to the collar out and quickly wrapped them around Sollux's neck and limbs. Sollux tested the lengths and found that he couldn't lower his hands below his waist. “Is that good?” Karkat asked, running his hands soothingly along his matesprit's shoulders.

“Yeth, gog, thith ith going to be amathing...” Sollux shivered as he snuggled back into Karkat's body.

“Okay, knock it off for a fucking second so I can get ready myself.”

Sollux turned around to watch Karkat as he pulled his shirt off, but left his pants on. He let his eyes roam over Karkat's form, appreciative of the way his tight jeans hugged his hips. Karkat pulled on two leather bracers and a slender collar as well.

Terezi reappeared in the main block, wearing a tight black dress with a little leather jacket and boots to match. She flared her nostrils. “Excellent, we ready to begin?” Both Sollux and Karkat nodded. “Well then, why is the disobedient one on my couch, my Cherry?”

Karkat smirked. “Apologies, Mistress, I'll take care of him right away.”

The chains rattled as Sollux found himself suddenly sprawled naked on the floor, his bound hands only able to catch himself at the last moment before his head hit the floor. “There, where a bad slave should be,” hissed Karkat above him, firmly in character and suddenly brandishing a short leather flogger threateningly. Terezi moved to sit on the recently vacated couch, nostrils flared wide to take in the whole scene.

Sollux fought to keep a grin from his face as he rolled over to lay on his back. Karkat leaned down to hook a finger through the ring of the collar and pulled. A short breathy moan escaped Sollux's lips as he found himself face to face with a stern and irritated looking Karkat. He chuckled nervously before playfully biting Karkat's nose.

“Oh, hell fucking no!” Karkat growled, “You fucking pan fried genetic throwback!” With a flex of muscle, Sollux found himself shoved over the coffee table facing where Terezi sat. A rough hand grabbed him by the hair and shoved his face down into the table, causing Sollux to moan in excitement and wiggle his hips. “Mistress, permission to beat the fuck out of the little shit?”

Terezi cackled above him and replied, “Granted, but I want to taste his face while you do it.”

His head was yanked back up with a pull that made his whole body shiver. He watched Terezi slide off the edge of the couch to get closer. He gasped as she took a deep breath through her nose close to his face and then ran her tongue over the bridge of his nose. “Mistreth...” he moaned, trying to kiss her but Karkat's grip on his hair keep him in place.

Terezi nodded and Karkat letting go of his hair was the only warning he had.

Leather struck, tails spreading evenly across the flesh of his ass. Sollux hissed, half in pain half in arousal, and arched his back as Karkat evenly flogged him from ass to lower thighs and then back up again. Each series of blows up and down were harder than the previous set and Sollux was moaning halfway through the second set.

“Fucking pain slut,” Karkat hissed at him as Terezi continued to lick his face and dodge his attempts to kiss her. “You'd get off on this, wouldn't you?” His next swing was significantly harder and Sollux whimpered. “Fucking tell the Mistress that you're sorry for being a ill behaved bitch and maybe she'll let you get pailed.”

He continued to flog him in the same up and down pattern, and Sollux gasped out, “Please, oh fuck, Mistreth, I'm sorry...”

Terezi's tongue ran up his face along his nose and she made a tsk noise. “Keep going, Karkles, I don't think he's sorry enough yet.”

Sollux heard the chuckle above him and the flogger continued to rain blows his heating flesh. He yelped as the strokes got harder and tried to pull away, use his psionics, anything to get away. The dampeners held though and Terezi hooked her finger in the ring of his collar to hold him in place as Karkat continued to abuse him.

The thrill of helplessness flared in his body and Sollux whined and squirmed as the burn of his skin grew under the constant blows, surpassed only by the ache in his groin. “Please...” he begged breathlessly, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes, “I'm thorry, pleathe forgive me...”

“Mistress,” Karkat questioned, pausing after a particularly sharp blow.

Terezi licked his face again, lingering at the corner of his eye. She gently rubbed his scalp right next to his horns, a soft counterpoint to the burn of his ass and he nearly started to cry, overwhelmed by the feeling. “You're so very close,” Terezi said softly, “but not quite sorry enough yet...”

“No!” Sollux cried out as Karkat started to swing again. “Pleathe... I'll be good, ngh... I prahhhh... promithe! Mistreth!”

They both laughed. “Ha! You be good?” Karkat scoffed, “You don't know how, and that's why the Mistress keeps you around, so when you smart off she can watch me beat your hide yellow and make you cry like a wriggler.”

Sollux began to sob in earnest, tears and snot messily running down his face. His body went completely limp under Karkat's blows. The only thing holding his head up was Terezi's grip on his collar.

“Oh, there it is,” said Terezi, tender and sweet as she licked at his tears, “Now you're properly sorry, I'm so proud of you.”

Karkat stopped and gently ran his claws over the welts now decorating Sollux's skin. The bound trolls sobbed and moaned at the same time, submissively laying limp under the caress even as it further turned him on. “See, it's so much better when you're a good slave for the Mistress,” Karkat murmured as he trailed one claw over Sollux's soaking wet nook and down to where his bulge was starting to unsheathe. “You do want to please her, right?”

“Yeth,” Sollux gasped, tears slowing down as Karkat teasingly touched his fingers briefly to Sollux's bulge and then pulling his hand away. “Pleathe, I want to make you happy, Mistreth...”

He tried to kiss her again and instead, she placed her fingers on his lips. He took them into his mouth and licked at them, exuberantly trying to show how eager he was to please her. “You should first thank my Cherry for taking the time to correct your bad behavior for me...” Terezi replied smoothly as she kissed his forehead softly.

Sollux shuddered and pulled back from her fingers to say, “Thir, thank you for correcting me.”

“If I may, Mistress?” Karkat asked differentially.

Terezi grinned. “Oh, a show for me? You're the best servant a woman could have. Come here.”

Karkat grinned and bowed slightly so Terezi could kiss him, long and hard. Sollux whined at the sight. “Thank you, Mistress,” Karkat said softly when they parted. Terezi grinned and wiggled the hand in Sollux's collar ring. Karkat slid his own finger in and Terezi pulled hers away so she could sit back on the sofa. “Come here, little shit,” Karkat growled almost lovingly, tugging on the collar with one hand as the other unbuttoned his jeans, “Kneel up and come take care of me.”

He barely got his bulge clear of his pants before Sollux licked his lips and dove for him. Delicately, Sollux licked along the squirming length in front of him before capturing the tip with his lips. He smoldered up at Karkat and caught his gaze before slowly sucking inch by inch, riding down the length all the way until his nose hit Karkat's abdomen.

Karkat gasped “Oh, fuck!” as he latched on to Sollux's larger horns. Sollux hummed in response, gently working the bulge in his mouth with lips, tongue and throat. “Shit, fuck that's good,” he hissed as he tugged on Sollux's horns.

“That good, Cherry?” Terezi chuckled, moving to run her claws over Sollux's body, causing him to whimper around the bulge in his mouth.

“Yes Mistress, he's a talented fucking bulge licker,” Karkat groaned, “If you're so inclined, he seems to be really into it today.”

Terezi slowly slid a finger into the soaking throbbing mess that was Sollux's nook. Sollux moaned around Karkat and wiggled his hips as enticingly as he could. “No, I think I want to hear his little cries and moans today.” Terezi replied as she pulled her finger out to lick at the juices on it, sitting back on the couch. She wiggled the skirt of her dress up, exposing her own bulge and said, “Sit him on my lap, Cherry...”

Karkat pulled Sollux off of his bulge. “You heard the Mistress, come on.” He pulled on the collar again and moved him so he was sitting in Terezi's lap with his back to her, legs spread out on either side of hers. Sollux shivered and gasped as her bulge, thick and eager, pressed into his nook.

“You like that, my little slave?” she sighed in his ear. He sobbed something of an agreement as she rocked her hips up, “Don't make me do all the work or I'll have Cherry give you a few more stripes.”

Sollux set his feet firmly and tilted his hips back and forth at an easy going pace. Terezi growled, grabbed his arms and pulled his wrists up behind his neck so his entire front was exposed. “Cherry, give this lazy little one some motivation if you would.”

These blows weren't as hard as the ones across his ass were, but they didn't have to be. Karkat carefully flogged his belly up to his chest, the careful blows causing sweet, painful sensations. Sollux gasped and moved, working his hips faster and harder under the flogger. Terezi laughed and softly licked the back of his neck, “There, that's the pace I want. You're so pretty, Appleberry,” she sighed as he worked himself against her.

Sollux keened and gasped, two opposing but complimentary sensations warring in his body. “M... mistress, gonna...” he moaned. Terezi flicked her fingers at Karkat and he stopped instantly, putting the flogger on the table. Sollux sobbed as he came, legs pressed against Terezi's, fluid sliding from between their bodies.

“There's a good boy,” Terezi said, letting go of his wrists to run her hands over his sensitive skin, nuzzling his neck, “Keep going. Cherry, help him out.”

Karkat nodded and knelt in front both of them. Gently, he licked at their thighs, lapping up the moisture there. Sollux whined and Terezi laughed as Karkat worked both of them clean before sliding his tongue up the length of Sollux's slowly retreating bulge. “Come on, don't run away,” Karkat crooned softly, “We still have so much time left to play...”

Terezi grabbed Sollux's hands again as he tried to push Karkat away from him and the dampeners continued to do their work as well. “No, no, that's a bad slave, you don't want us to have to beat you again, right?” Terezi whispered into his ear. Karkat chuckled and suckled at the end of Sollux's bulge. The bound troll keened and squirmed as his body reacted to the attention unwillingly at first, but soon he was panting with desire, his bulge fully back out and deep in Karkat's mouth, hips rocking down against Terezi's.

Karkat hummed as he continued to suck and lick at Sollux's bulge, pulling all the way off before diving back down in a fast motion. Sollux was trembling now, close to coming a second time in such a short span of time. “Oh gog, pleathe,” he gasped, muscles through his entire frame twitching with each thrust and lick from his two lovers. 

Sollux came again, head rolled back to rest on Terezi's chest, arms weak in her grasp and Karkat pinning his hips down into her, hot moist mouth coaxing every good feeling possible from his bulge. He couldn't be sure what was coming out of his mouth, babbling in incoherency as they keep fucking and sucking his body. He screeched in horror as he realized that Karkat wasn't stopping, and neither was Terezi. “No, pleathe, no more,” he sobbed, weakly fighting, red and blue lights flashing dimly around his horns before dying at the dampeners.

“Beg all you want,” Terezi said, voice heavy with lust, “but it's not going to change what's going to happen. Cherry, help me work him up again.”

Karkat chuckled and kept working Sollux's bulge, fingers trailing along slick thighs and the stretched folds of his nook around Terezi's writhing bulge. Sollux blubbered, face hidden against Terezi's neck as he was worked back into a state of arousal again. “Pleathe, pleathe” he whimpered under his breath. “Can't take it anymore...”

Karkat took one final long lick of his bulge before sitting back. His lips were red and slightly swollen and Sollux wanted nothing more than kiss those swollen lips. Like he was reading Sollux's mind, he leaned over and kissed him, the taste of his own fluids and Terezi's mixed together on the sweetness of Karkat's tongue. He moaned through the tears and kissed him back wantonly. Karkat pulled back and asked, “May I take a turn at him, Mistress? Or maybe we can work him loose enough to take both of us?”

Terezi growled appreciatively and Sollux shuddered at the mental image of both their bulges deep in him. “Sure, Cherry, both sound amazing. Here, take over for a bit.”

Sollux sobbed in loss as Terezi pulled him off her bulge and moved him forward and down across the coffee table. Karkat grabbed his hips and started to slide his much thicker bulge in. Sollux keened as Karkat filled him up and started to viciously thrust into him, bulge twisting in his aching nook as he was pushed into the table. He screamed in delicious agony as he was fucked into the table by Karkat. “Gonna...” he hiccuped, “fuck, Karkat...”

“Going to cum again?” Karkat asked, not slowing down the least bit. “Fuck, you are a needy little bitch, aren't you, this will be number three, right?” Sollux nodded, voice lost in his gasps of pleasure. “Fucking bulge-slut, go on then and cum.”

He did. The orgasm ripped through his body and Sollux screamed in ecstasy as Karkat continued to fuck him through it. Sounds and words managed to punctuate his overwhelmed senses and he wasn't sure if he was making them or if someone else was. “Pleathe, pleathe, no more,” Sollux sobbed, “I can't do thith again...”

“Ha! We both know that you totally can,” Karkat huffed as he slowed down just slightly to let Sollux catch some of his breath. “What was the record? Four times? We can try to break it... how would you like five?”

“Pleathe, no,” Sollux gasped underneath him, “I can't...”

“What do you say, Mistress, want to break a record tonight?”

“Sounds good to me, Cherry, remind my naughty boy where his place is, spread and fucked stupid...”

Sollux sobbed and couldn't help the trill of excitement that ran through him. He flexed his hips back into Karkat, who flexed back and it was so soon after the last orgasm and somehow his body was already there again and crashing into another body shaking orgasm that he wailed through, his whole body clenching with the intensity of it.

“There's four, slow down some, make sure he's okay.” said someone as his brain floated on a huge overdose of natural endorphins. The pace slowed and he whined, bucking his hips back, body both wanting to continue and not. “Sollux!” called the voice.

“Don't thlow down, don't thop, pleathe,” he gasped softly, “Keep puthing, I'm fine. One more, pleathe, both of you...”

A chuckle in his ear and the world shifted as he was moved. Sollux found himself sitting in Karkat's lap, facing away from the other troll, bulge still deep in him. Terezi knelt in front of them both and ran her fingers along the outer edges of his nook before slowly trying to work one in next to Karkat's bulge. Sollux keened as he was slowly stretched by bulge and finger, leg spread as wide as he could manage. Terezi softly stroked his bulge in time with her finger's movements and then added a second finger, moving the two digits along the muscle of his nook.

“Fuck, Rezi,” Karkat shuddered, breath tickling Sollux's ear. “This is going to be so tight.”

Terezi glanced up and grinned. “Damn straight!” she exclaimed, “You gotta stay relax, sweetie, we don't want to hurt you.” Sollux nodded wordlessly and she carefully added a third finger. Both Karkat and Sollux gasped at the sensation as she wiggled her fingers to make room for more in Sollux's nook.

Terezi knelt up carefully so her bulge was positioned at Sollux's nook above Karkat's bulge. She slowly pulled her fingers out only to gently press in with her bulge. Sollux's face was a study in struggle as he tried desperately to not tense up. “You're doing good, don't forget to breath...” Terezi murmured.

Sollux took a deep gasping breath and Karkat groaned behind him, “Fuck, this is so stupidly tight”. Terezi leaned forward to kiss Sollux's sweat slicked face and lips as she continued to press into him. “Gog, _I'm_ not going to last...”

“Cherry, you will last until after this sweet thing comes again...” Terezi growled as she slid another centimeter in, “That is an order...”

“Yes ma'am,” Karkat groaned, digging his fingers into Sollux's hips as he tried very hard to not flex up while Terezi was pushing in.

Finally, after agonizing moments, Terezi was flushed against Sollux. Sollux was panting heavy breaths that spoke volumes about how close he was. “You okay for us to move?” she asked softly.

Sollux broke down into full sobs and Terezi nearly pulled back out, but Sollux caught her hips with his legs, keeping her in him. “Pleathe... Mithtreth, just go thlowly. I'm tho full.” he whispered against her lips.

Terezi smiled and kissed his forehead. “Good boy. We'll take care of you, you just relax... Cherry?”

They moved slowly, tender touches to his throat, spine and body. Sollux gasped between them as their bulges twisted and thrusted in him and around each other. It was perfect and sublime and they worked his inner walls just right, hitting all the sweet spots in him like it was a contest. He didn't want it to end, but he could feel his body inching closer and closer to something horridly final.

Karkat bit Sollux on the shoulder and gasped as he suddenly came, his arms wrapped firmly around Sollux's middle. Sollux keened as he was suddenly even fuller, fluid filling what little bit of space was left in him with no way out. Karkat reached around and started to play with Sollux's bulge as Terezi pushed into him harder.

The orgasm almost felt like getting slammed into a wall and Sollux couldn't do anything but spasm, mouth opened in a soundless scream as it crashed through him. Finally, his body remembered how to breath but he could only take a small breath before he had to scream and his scream sounded more like soft gasping cry. There was a further tightening in his nook and a soft gasping cry from Terezi before his senses were overwhelmed and he truly did float away on a wave of sensation and endorphins.

When his breathing slowed and his consciousness settled back in his body, he found himself stripped of the cuffs and being snuggled in Karkat's arms as Terezi was fiddling with his horns. “Ehre...eh” he mumbled, mouth not working.

“It's okay,” Karkat said, nuzzling his neck, “Terezi's getting the dampeners off and then we'll get you clean up, dorky ass...”

Sollux gargled an incoherent response, blearily looking up at Terezi, who grinned at the two of them. “Just a few moments for the solvent,” Terezi said, “Oh, and don't think I didn't notice you coming before him, Karkat. There will be a penalty game later.”

Karkat cursed and muttered, “I was hoping you didn't notice.” 

Sollux just smiled and let his mind float in the haze left over. His nook ached deliciously and his muscles were like jelly. They would take care of him just as he would do the same for them.


	3. Penalty Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Terezi implements a sexy punishment, Sollux helps her out, and Karkat gets his shit wrecked.

Karkat was in the guest block of their apartment hive, reading the new Stella Motora redrom novel when Terezi stuck her head in the block. “Hey Karkles, want to do your penalty game tonight?”

Karkat looked up from the book, titled 'Passionate Role Reversals in the Flushed Quadrant: a Collection of Short Stories Where Highbloods are Dominated by Lowbloods and They Like It, Series Three', and said “Fuck, I thought you had forgotten.”

Terezi grinned, which on any other troll would have been just frightening, but on her was frightening and loving. “Justice never forgets a transgression.”

He placed a scrap of paper in the crease of the book and closed it. “What do you have planned?”

She walked over to snuggle on the couch next to him, bony arms wrapping around his shoulders so she could gently lick his cheek. “I'm not going to tell you, it's a surprise!”

She kissed him, unusually soft and almost apologetic. He shivered and kissed her back with a soft groan. After half a moment, he pulled back and softly gasped, “Fuck, you're planning on wrecking my shit, aren't you?”

She laughed. “Well, it is a penalty game,” she replied, low and promising. She twined her fingers in his and licked them. “and I got a new toy that I've been itching to try out...”

He initiated the kiss this time, nibbling at her lips. “Is Sollux going to be joining us for this game?”

“Of course he is,” Terezi replied, “He needs a break from whatever it is he's doing in there.”

She was referring to the room they had set aside for Sollux's beehouse servers and other computer related equipment. Karkat blankly raised one eyebrow. “Does he know about this break yet?”

The grin on her face grew even wider for a heartbeat or two. “Not yet, but I have full confidence that Mr. Appleberry will not mind once I tell him of my plans.”

He poked her in the side. “Oh, so he can know, but I can't?”

She poked him back, harder than he had poked her. “That is correct.” She kissed him again, soft and almost chaste. “Give me an hour to pry our nerdy third away from whatever coding project has him entranced and get everything ready.”

He snorted in disbelief and picked his book back up, flipping it open. “I will be fucking shocked and impressed if you can get Sol outta that room at all, much less in a fucking hour.”

  
  


Forty-five minutes later, he found himself stripped naked, stretch out on his back across a large low table in their respiteblock, cool air kissing his bared skin. His wrists and ankles were wrapped in rope and tied down to each leg of the table. Sollux was kneeling at the end of the table where Karkat's head rested half off half on the edge of the table, his hands gently running through the bound troll's hair. The sensation was soothing, almost to the point of pale and Karkat found that it caused him to not be as nearly as aroused as he should be. Normally, he'd probably already be unsheathed in anticipation of what they could do to him when he was stretched out like this, but today his bulge seemed content to remain within the space of the sheath, motionless save for the occasional twitch. In a drowsy tone of voice, he asked, “Seriously, how the fuck did she manage to get your obsessed, rotted think pan away from your code?”

Sollux smirked as he continued to massage Karkat's scalp. “Tho can't tell you, KK. It'll ruin TZ'th planth.”

“Fuck,” Karkat replied pleasantly, no real venom in his voice.

“The accused will remain quiet,” Terezi said from the other side of the table where she was finishing the last notes on his left ankle, “or this court will find him in contempt.”

Karkat sent a glare her way that was only lukewarm at best but said nothing as Sollux's fingers continued to soothe his temper and leave his brain wrapped in a warm fuzzy glow. He made a mental note to bitch about it later when he wasn't stretched out like a sacrifice to some weird alien god.

“Karkles is accused of the heinous crimes of premature orgasm, lewd behavior-”

“Hey!” Karkat interrupted, “I'm not the one-”

Terezi returned the favor and cut him off. “Appleberry, please ensure that the defendant will not interrupt this court any more.”

Sollux stopped rubbing Karkat's scalp, grinning as he reached for something out of Karkat's field of vision. Suddenly, there was a ring gag in his field of vision and Karkat hissed, snapping his teeth at Sollux's fingers as they tried to get the gag between his lips.

“Thtop it,” Sollux said firmly, poking Karkat's nose, “Penalty game, remember.”

Karkat grumbled then sighed dramatically. “Fine,” he muttered before opening his mouth wide. Sollux put the ring in and strapped it down firmly, carefully buckling the leather strap. Mouth held open, Karkat groaned as he nervously tried to figure out what to do with his tongue so he didn't look like a complete idiot. Sollux laced one hand back into the bound troll's hair and gently placed the other in Karkat's left hand so he could grip it. “If I thqueeze your hand, I want you to thqueeze back. If you need to thtop, thqeeze three times,” Sollux said as he squeezed Karkat's hand with his.

Karkat closed his eyes in sudden anticipation and tightened his grip once around Sollux's hand to show he understood. Sollux kissed his forehead and Terezi grinned at the two young men. “Thank you, Appleberry,” she chuckled, “As I was saying, you have been accused of premature orgasm, lewd behavior, vulgar and inciteful language, and eating the last of the strawberries.”

“Hua?” Karkat exclaimed in confusion at the last 'offense'.

“Do you have anything to say in your defense?” Karkat gargled angrily and incoherently. Terezi grinned her shark's grin. “Let the record show the defendant does not deny the charges. Thus, the verdict is guilty and we can commence with the punishment. Appleberry, the device?”

Sollux removed his hand from Karkat's hair to hand an odd looking shape of something to her. Karkat craned his head, trying look at what she held. It looked like a black rubber peg with a flat wide top to it that was twice as wide as the peg itself. A length of tubing ran from the top of the flat part to a bulb shape on the end of it. Terezi held it carefully and sat next to Karkat's hip, running one hand along his abdomen. Karkat shivered at the sensation, feeling his body start to react to her touch. Without any preamble or gloating, Terezi simply stated. “This is a sheath plug.”

She started to run her fingers over the opening of Karkat's sheath and he couldn't prevent the moan that escaped. The tip of his bulge was already starting to inch it's way out, but Terezi gently ran her finger along it, slowly pushing it back. Her finger kept pressing in, slowly filling the sheath and pressing his bulge further back into his abdomen. A slight whimper escaped his throat. It didn't hurt, but it was a weird sensation as Terezi slowly finger fucked his sheath, encouraging the muscles that normally kept it closed off to relax and open up. Sollux ran his free hand over Karkat's head as he watched. “Thhh, it'th okay, you got thith.”

Karkat shivered as Terezi quickly withdrew her finger from his sheath and placed the tip of the sheath plug against the opening just in time to prevent his body from starting to unsheath. He whimpered again as the plug was slowly pushed in, his bulge corralled back for a second time, hips squirming ever so slightly. The wider top met the skin of his pelvis and both Terezi and Sollux grinned at him; Sollux kissed his forehead softly and Terezi petted his taunt, tense belly.

“Now, to keep it in, we use this.” She took the bulb at the end of the hose and squeezed. A swooshing noise of air and Karkat felt the plug expand, making everything tighter. He squeaked and his body shuddered as he grasped at Sollux's hand like it was a lifeline.

Terezi squeezed the bulb again and Karkat shuddered. It felt like his engorged bulge was being squished into an impossibly small space. “The very end of it expands behind the muscles in the sheath,” she joyfully explained, “trapping your bulge while filling up the sheath. We're just going to keep you tucked away, can't have you coming too soon again, right?”

She squeezed the bulb a third time and Karkat moaned at the increased sense of fullness as his bulge was forced into an even smaller space. They hadn't even put anything in his nook yet and already he was feeling stuffed. Terezi popped the tubing off and wiggled the device, causing him to gasp and hitch his hips up in discomfort as the plug caught on something in him and wouldn't come out. “Perfect,” she grinned, rubbing his abdomen and hips almost soothingly.

Sollux suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. Their lips mashed together and tongues fought in the space created between their mouths. Karkat moaned, suddenly very much aware of how turned on he was. When Sollux pulled back, it was too soon and not enough and Karkat tried to follow, tongue stretched out through the gag. He didn't care if he looked stupid anymore or not, he just wanted Sollux's lips back on his. He called to him with a soft moan.

Suddenly, there was a sharp pain in his tongue and Karkat cried out in reaction. He couldn't see to well, but he could tell that there was now a wooden clothespin hanging off the center of his tongue. Terezi was holding a handful of them and wore a grin. “You put it out there, seemed like a good way to punish your vile mouth.” Terezi replied as she put a second and third pin next to the first, “No more inciteful language, no more eating my strawberries.”

Karkat drew in ragged breath as she started adding clothespins to his lips as well. He squeezed his eyes shut and moaned deeply as her hands ran over his body. Tears started to form in his eyes and he couldn't tell if it was from the pain in his lips and tongue or the too full sensation of having his bulge blocked. His skin was on fire and he would be willing to bet that his nook was dripping all over the table. Sollux squeezed his hand once and he instantly, firmly returned it.

Terezi grinned as she softly ran her hands over his face. She laughed as he leaned his head into her touch and moaned “Maybe this isn't so much punishment for you...”

Sollux snickered and then slowly traced his lips down Karkat's neck, softly biting at skin as he moved down to his shoulders and along his stretched out arm to where their hands were firmly entwined. “Hand me a few, TZ”

Terezi passed a small container to him and Sollux started to slowly place clothespins along Karkat's arm, retracing the path his lips took. Karkat softly keened in the back of his throat as he struggled to process all of the little pinching sensations coming from his skin and body without tearing up. Sollux reached his shoulder, nibbled on an earlobe and placed another clothespin on the lobe.

He repeated the process for the right arm, kissing the soft skin of Karkat's arm's underside before placing a clothespin on it. Ten clothespins on each arm and Karkat could feel his pulse throb in each little point of sensation. Sollux handed the container back to Terezi, who laughed and began to place more clothespins on his skin, creating curving lines from chest to hips. She held the last two in her fingers and grinned. “Now where shall I put these two?”

Her fingers traced lightly over the now soping wet mess that was Karkat's nook and his keen was a loud needy noise in reaction to the touch. Terezi grinned as she pinched the flesh and attached the two clothespins, one to each side. Karkat struggle against the rope and sobbed as she used the two points of pleasure-pain to pull at the sensitive opening. His entire body was trembling and sweating; he wanted and dreaded more of their cruel touches, tears now sliding freely down his face.

“That feel good?” Sollux breathed softly into his ear. He bit down right between Karkat's neck and shoulder, eliciting the most delicious cry of wanton bliss. With a dance of red and blue sparks, Sollux tugged, twisted, and tweaked each clothespin on Karkat's body in a wave, Karkat sobbed like he couldn't deal with it, but his hand remained steady in Sollux's hand, his hips hitching upwards and body squirming like a pinned bug. Terezi grinned and tugged on the two pins attached to his nook. Karkat made the softest, most pitiful noises they had heard out of him, mind and body clearly focused on just one idea. “I think he'th ready for more...” Sollux chuckled as he ran his psionics over all the pins again. Karkat squeezed his eyes shut and made a beautiful sound that was part whine, part sob, and part moan.

Terezi chuckled and leaned over to lick the length of Karkat's nook, pulling him open with the pins. His eyes shot open and he shivered, watching her as she slowly licked her way further into his nook with each stroke of her clever tongue. His hips twitched up and she pressed them back down, chucking against his thighs as she pulled back. “Behave yourself,” she admonished before tugging off one clothespin, then the other from the edge of his nook. Karkat's eyes rolled back as he cried out, heels hitting the table. “You do want us to take care of this,” and she pushed two fingers in with no warning, filling up what little space was left, causing him to moan, high and desperate, “don't you?”.

He nodded his head rapidly and flexed his hands before gripping Sollux's hand tightly in his. Terezi nodded at Sollux. She pulled her fingers almost all the way out and then firmly pressed them in again just as Sollux, who was carefully watching, yanked two of the clothespins off of Karkat's arms with his psionics. Karkat squealed, the noise almost a shriek, and bucked his hips up into the warmth of Terezi's hand, his body clearly begging for more since his mouth couldn't.

Terezi was more than happy to keep sliding her fingers in and out, his nook tighter than usual due to his bulge being trapped in its sheath. Sollux kissed and bit at Karkat's shoulder and every couple of strokes from Terezi's hand, he plucked a clothespin off of his body when her knuckles hit Karkat's swollen outer nook. Each thrust pulled a moan out of Karkat, ending with a higher pitched squeak when a pin was pulled off, and if his bulge hadn't been trapped in its sheath, he would have already came from the combination of pain, pressure and pleasure they were inflicting on him. As it stood, he was already so very close, teetering on the edge of something promising to be amazing.

They could tell he was close. Terezi sped up slightly and Sollux started to pull off the pins quicker until there was just a single line of about ten running from rib cage to hip. Sollux wiggled so he could lean over Karkat without letting go of his hand and kissed Karkat's now tender and swollen lips. “Breath, KK, let it go...” he murmured again his skin.

Terezi curled her fingers just right and Karkat felt it coming, the waves of pending orgasm rushing towards him, threatening to drag him down and drown him. Just as it started to crest over him, Sollux yanked the remaining line of pins off, one right after the other in rapid succession.

Karkat screamed as pain and pleasure crashed through him, one tumbling over and into the other that made his muscles spasm. It was like being in the middle of a maelstrom, it was too much and he couldn't get away, he was drowning, dying in nothing. He grasped at Sollux's hand like a life line and squeezed; one, two, three times before everything suddenly went black.

“Thhit!” Sollux exclaimed, “Root Acceth!”

Terezi stopped instantly at the safe word and carefully pulled out of Karkat's limp body and grabbed a pair of small hand shears to start cutting Karkat out of the rope. Sollux shredded the rope binding the hand he held with his psionics so he could roll Karkat on his side and undo the gag, gently rubbing his face. Karkat began to stir, groaning softly, “We got you, it'th okay.”

There was a weak squeeze of the hand from Karkat and he rasped, “Bulge... hurts...”

Terezi flinched and immediately went to remove the toy, slowly and gently deflating it and pulling it out of Karkat's sheath. Fluid and the end of his bulge slid out as soon as the plug left his sheath. Karkat whimpered in pain and snatched his hand out of Sollux's to curl up in a tight ball and start crying.

“KK?” Sollux asked as Terezi said “Cherry?” in a concerned tone. Karkat just curled up tighter and smaller. “Karkat-”

“Go away!” came the muffled sobbing reply.

Terezi looked like she had been slapped. “Karkles...”

“I said, go the fuck away!” the ball of troll muffle screeched, “Get the fuck away from me, go somewhere the fuck else!”

“Terezi,” Sollux said, getting her attention, “Let's give him thome thpathe; why don't you go get thome water and I'll be out there in a minute.” Her face was scrunched up and she looked ready to burst into tears, but she nodded and left the room. “Do you want me to leave too?” he asked the curled up troll gently.

Karkat only nodded.

“Do you need anything before I go?”

He shook his head.

“Okay, we'll be in the main block.” Sollux said softly. He walked out the respiteblock, softly shutting the door behind him, and walked into the main room. Terezi sat on the couch, crying into her hands. “Terezi...”

Her head snapped up and she looked pathetic, snot and tears running down her face. “Sollux?” He sat next to her and she threw herself into his arms, tears anew. “God, I'm a horrible person! I went too far, and Karkat is going to hate me now!”

Sollux awkwardly patted her back. “He'th not going to hate you. He didn't tap out until the very end and we thtopped right away, right?”

She made a gross, snot filled noise through her nose. “But I really wrecked him, he's never freaked out before! I'm a horrible matesprit.”

“No, you're not,” Sollux replied, wiping tears from her face with a thumb, “We just mithcalculated. Karkat'th going to be fine and he'th not going to hate you. We'll be back to playing these little pretend pitch gameth within a week like the pitiful flushed idiotth that we all are.”

She whined and buried her face in his bony chest. “I still feel like I fucked up...”

Sollux deadpanned, “Thooth!” and thumped her head with a mock pap, “Don't make me go pale. FF might underthand, but ED would gut me for cheating on his matethprit, the athhole.”

Terezi finally stopped crying, hiccuped and laughed. “Well, we can't have that... I'd hate for us to be arrested for treason because you pale cheated on the Empress.”

She sat up and kissed him chastely on the lips before leaning to rest her forehead on his. They sat in silence for a moment before Sollux said, “Did you get thomething to drink?”

“You know I didn't,” Terezi said and then paused. “God that's weird...”

“What'th that?”

“Usually it's me or Karkles making sure you're taking care of yourself.” She sniffled, as if mentioning Karkat would set her off again. “I'm sorry, I don't why I can't stop crying for more than two seconds...”

He pushed her towards the nutrition block. “God, we need to find you a moirail. Go get water for everyone.

Terezi chuckled weakly and wandered into the nutrition block. Sollux sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. When Terezi returned, he had a large blanket spread and ready. He took a bottle of water from her and motioned for her to sit. She did so and leaned against him, not saying anything and sipping water slowly. In the silence, the sound of a door opening echoed like a gunshot through the hive.

Both of them whipped around, Sollux to look down the hall and Terezi to flare her nostrils. Karkat, now dressed in a pair of lounge pants, shuffled down the hall with a sullen look on his face. He paused as he entered the main block and looked up. “Hey...”

“Hey, KK,” Sollux said, glancing at Terezi pointedly, who looked lost for words “Thirsty?”

“Yeah...” he replied, eyes not leaving their faces as he walked around to the other side of the couch to grab a bottle of water. He opened it and drained a third in one go. He looked at the floor and frowned. “Can... can I join you?”

“Of course you can...” Terezi finally replied, her voice suspiciously thick again.

“You can have the betht theat in the hive.” Sollux stated, patting the space between him and Terezi.

Karkat nodded and sat down between the two. He tentatively took Terezi's hand in one hand and Sollux's in the other and said, “I'm sorry I flipped my shit on you two...”

Terezi made a weird choking noise in her throat before tackle hugging him. “God, I thought you were going to hate me...” she whispered. Sollux leaned over to wrap the blanket around all three of them before joining the group hug. “I didn't mean to wreck you that badly...” she continued, tears starting to run again, “I didn't-”

“Shhh,” Karkat replied, placing a finger over her lips. “You're fine. Come on, I thought tough as nails legislarators didn't cry other stupid shit.”

“You're not stupid shit,” Terezi mumbled crossly, burying her face in his neck.

“I'm fine,” Karkat replied, running his fingers through her hair. “I just reacted badly to some douche who decided it would be a damned good idea to yank ten clothespins off of me all at fucking once when I was on the cusp of the best fucking orgasm of my lame pathetic life and ruining it!”

He mock glared at Sollux, who laughed nervously, “Thorry KK, it theemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Fuck you,” Karkat grumbled, “You fucking owe me, Sol.”

Sollux laughed. “For thome reathon, that never cometh off ath a bad thing with the three of uth,” he said wryly, “Fine, I owe you, if that will make you feel better”

“Thank you, it will.” Karkat haughtily replied, mock biting Sollux's nose then kissing it. “As for the rest, I was fucking embarrassed that I lost consciousness at the end there and I was feeling sorry for myself.”

“Getting kinda pale here, we need to call your clown?” Sollux snarked at him.

“Hell no, this is us time,” Karkat replied, “I'll call him later though.”

Sollux kissed him and then leaned over to kiss Terezi as well. “Tho we're done with thith pity party? Karkat'th fine, Terezi'th fine, and I'm the big bad douche bag that ruined it tonight.”

“Sounds about right, Mr. Appleberry. Right, Karkles?” Terezi said, grin on her face and already sounding infinitely better.

Karkat chuckled and snuggled further between the two of them. “Yup, might even be a penalty for it...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, trapped bulges and sheath play.... Thanks to Aewin and BlossomofFireandRain, these are totally things I like now, so I had to add it in to something I was writing. It's on the same level as CBT, denial and restraint in my humble opinion, and very sexy.
> 
> Troll Romance novels have long titles too, right?
> 
> I see Karkat as being the kind of person who likes aftercare if he's the one giving it, not so much receiving it, especially in this AU I have in my mind... he's a total mother hen and makes sure that Sollux and Terezi eats decent food without trying to burn down the hive, but god forbid they try to coddle him in any way... I imagine him getting all tsundere over it and pitching a fit when they try.
> 
> Please, please feel free to leave comments, suggestions, constructive criticisms, etc. My poor muse is starving and cold o.O

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://ladysekh.tumblr.com/) or [deviantArt](http://ladysekhmetka.deviantart.com/)


End file.
